vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature list
]] 'List of creatures' links here. For an overview of creatures in the storytelling of V:tM-R, see Creatures in V:tM - Redemption. For the actors who spoke the lines in the voice files, see Voice actors Combatable NPCs. Consider this list incomplete until further notice Only Modern-day Setites have resistance to Fire, and no creatures have resistance to Faith Note that Armor and Shields list Lethal resistances first, then Bashing. NPCs and characters list Bashing resistance first Arming Creatures Generally speaking, and somewhat ironically, melee weapon user NPCs can be usefully armed with almost any weapon, from either millenium, although their animation for ranged weapons will be strange indeed, like the "curving bullet" attack in Wanted. Ranged weapons users can only use weapons in their native class. E.g. Shotgun NPCs can use rifle-type weapons (rifle, assault rifle, stakegun); pistol users can use one-handed ranged weapons like Revolver, Submachine Gun, Incinerator, etc. There are some anomalies; e.g. Ventrue with Chaingun and Shotgun can both use Stakeguns, and Ventrue Chaingun can use Shotgun (although it bears the shotgun with an ill-fitting grip and animation), but the Ventrue Shotgun NPC cannot fire Chainguns. Only the (Society of Leopold) Lab Worker can use thrown weapons. Creatures that use bite attacks can in most if not all cases be equipped with Brass Knuckles, which nerfs their damage down if needed, and sometimes, such as in the case of the Wolf, with dagger weapons, although this results in the dagger being displayed on, or more accurately in, the paw of the creature. Combat AI All these creatures are set to the default of Aggressive, with the exception of those with Type: Guard, which will attack any of the other hostile types on sight, and move to attack any player characters that they see using a somewhat difficult to define range of disciplines; broadly speaking, those that are potentially hostile. All Storyline NPCs can be possessed and made to attack manually by the Storyteller, but only the ones that are fought in combat in the single player game have a natural combat AI, and there are exceptions, that can only combat when possessed. Exceptions include Count Orsi (cannot be targeted by players at all; substitution: Ventrue dark age), the Leaves of Three NPCs (Underprince substitutes for the Nosferatu leader), and the Curse the Darkness NPCs. Those NPCs with an AI are included twice; immediately below and further below, in the Storyline NPCs section Type - rename X - to replace the NPC's current name with X, which can be longer than can be properly displayed; a workable length is about 25 characters. Gallery Teutonic Knight Warhammer1.png| Vukodlak speech1.png|Vukodlak Vozhd Cathedral.png|Vozhd Malkavian Run Back.png|Malkavian Plague Wind1.png|Giovanni Giovanni Revolver.png| Giovanni AR1.png| War Ghoul Factory1.png|War Ghoul Tzimice Stagger.png|Tzimisce Tzimice Elder.png|Tzimisce Elder Capp Feral.png|Cappadocians and summoned Zombu1.png|Zombu Cap Rise2.png|Cappadocian emerging from sleeping in the ground Alligator Ghoul1.png|Ghoul Alligator Ghoul Spider Baby1.png|Ghoul Spider Baby Ghoul Rat Nosferatu.png|Ghoul Rat and Nosferatu Szlachta5.png| Zulo2.png| Redemption single player Leaves of Three Multiplayer only All multiplayer vampires do a standard 15 Aggravated hand damage, whether they are displayed with fists and make punching noises when they hit, or shown with claws and making the aggravated damage 'scratching' noise of Feral Claws Gen stands for Generation. Cain is/was the first generation vampire; those vampires he sired were second generation, and so on. In normal roleplaying, it is not possible to rise in power to a smaller number generation. In normal play of the single player game, however, Christof reduces his generation to a more powerful one during the course of the game. In ST mode, PC generation can be decreased with the Advancement tab, making Dominate skills useful Storyline NPCs Minor Bosses with no dialogue are included. NPCs here that have a combat AI are included above as well. All NPCs can be renamed by being selected and using the Console. Type - rename X - to replace the NPC's current name with X. Civilians Some of the ST creatures below can be used as civilians with the correct settings. Prague and Vienna orderofhermes . Order of Hermes, same model as Orvus London All London civilians are labelled "Pedestrian" ingame, and are at 30 HP out of a max of 100, the low HP making their nametags reddish. * lonciv1 . Mustachioed man with an umbrella; he holds it, or any other item he is equippped with, aloft, and twirls non-umbrella items at dangerous-looking speed when walking * lonciv2 . Same model as the modern Zil player character in full modern armor (leather jacket and above) * lonciv3 . Same model as Bill Campbell New York All New York civilians are labelled "Pedestrian" ingame, except for the Old Man. They are all at 30 HP out of a max of 100, the low HP making their nametags reddish. * nyciv1 . Same model as Luke (releases the players from the Sun Room in the Factory) from Leaves of Three. Says he will meet the player next day, but all that happens is an ambush, and Bill shows up instead. Here is your chance for revenge. Just kidding. Hands clasped behind back, moving upper body from left to right * nyciv1_standing . Hands in pockets, head bowed, doing knee bends, the picture of consternation * nyciv2 . Same model as the modern Kazi player character in full modern armor (leather jacket and above) * nyciv3 . Old Man . As bent over as the medieval version, despite advances in chiropracty * nyciv4 . Same as the Brujah HeavyG character from Leaves of 3, and the modern HeavyG player character model in full modern armor (leather jacket and above). The Dark Age HeavyG character has the same impressive armor as the Teutonic Captain boss (blackknight) when in Chain Mail? or better Redemption storyline only * Count Orsi, in his modern suit and bow tie, cannot be attacked. No substitution. Dark Ages Ventrue can substitute for the medieval Count Orsi. * The swimming alligator cannot be placed in the Sewers because that location does not exist in the NW multiplayer map; conceivably it could be placed at the Prague bridge. Leaves of Three only * All NPCs including Dominic cannot be attacked. 'lonciv2' or 'zil' NPCs can fill in for Michaela, 'nyciv4' can substitute for HeavyG, and 'dancer' (dancer in the Club Tenebrae in London) for his protege Traci, but they have no AI. Any 'Toreador' will fight and can be fought; the model is the same as, and can be renamed to, Arianna. Same for the 'underprince' and Mr. Shreck. Of the Tremere, the younger is the same model as the london magic seller, but neither have AI. The murdered elder is of course the same model as Etrius, who not only fights but fights hard. To Curse the Darkness only All of the NPCs with the exception of the Ventrue and the Nosferatu have civilian counterparts; the Ventrue can be substituted but the Nosferatu has no AI. Othelios exists as a normal and correctly named enemy with an AI. ST Versions of the other NPCs that facilitate storytelling; some that would not otherwise have an AI are given one; ones that would be untargetable even if set to hostile can be, etc. Pets Not sure about this designation, frankly. Perhaps they were originally set to not attack for game creation purposes, but they are normal enemies now. Full list of all NPCs The list as it appears in the storyteller Actors tab, followed by the name shown ingame, if they differ. Two exceptions: all names in the list are lower case; all in the single player game begin with a capital letter; all in Leaves of Three and To Curse the Darkness are entirely capital lettters. Because these rules are easy to apply, the different versions are not always shown. Notes are shown at the end * ahzra . First boss * alexandra . ALEXANDRA . Alexandra Ruthven, Lily's sire, forced to paint Vukodlak. Same character model as modern Toreadors, and Arriana in Leaves of Three * allesandro . Allesandro Giovanni . Warehouse 4 in single player * alligator . Ghoul Alligator . A part of the Sewers that only exists in the single player game, and neither in the New York (empty) or Leaves of Three maps * alligator_swim . Ghoul Alligator designed to be placed on the surface of water; consequently it is sunken below whatever surface it is placed on * anezka . Anezka . Anezka gets the first closeup in the game's opening CGI (at release, CGI was commonly called FMV, for Full Motion Video) * anezka_evil . Anezka . As she appears in Vyzherad Castle * anezka_night . Anezka . Brown nightshirt dress. Christof visits her in her private room which is only seen in a single player cutscene. However, this room CAN be entered by players in the "Prague at night" multiplayer map * anezka_torch . Anezka . Swinging a lit torch as when Szlachta invade the Convent at the beginning of the game. * anezkamod . Anezka . As in the Cathedral of Flesh; similar dress to the one in Vyzherad. * anezkahead . Diary Speaker . No animation * archbishop . Archbishop Geza . * ardan . First Tremere boss . Always drops a Call of Lightning scroll * arriana . Toreador in Leaves of Three. Same model as Alexandra and Toreadors * barkeep_prague . Barkeep . Same model as the generic dark ages weapons seller. * ? barkeep_vienna . Barkeep * bartender . Bartender from the London Club Tenebrae * bat . The fully animated version is indigenous to Joseph's Tunnels (1P) and the To Curse the Darkness Nosferatu lairs, but the ST model is sadly lacking in patrol paths, and the ability to fly or even flap its wings or hover. Useless other than approximating a dead bat. On the bright side, the animated bats fly so high in the room that they rarely appear on screen * bat_flying . Despite the name, about as lively as the regular version. You may have thought buried things and Ghoul Spiders were difficult to select with the ST, but this is either impossible or nearly. Do not place this in a save game that is being edited without a backup save beforehand. * bill . Bill Campbell from Leaves of Three * blackknight . Teutonic Captain, the boss enemy in the Teutonic Base in Vienna * blazej . BLAZEJ . Sheriff Blazej from To Curse the Darkness. Same model as innumerable Knights of St. John and guards * bobbie . The british police uniform as was most prevalent until the late 1980s or so, the helmet is now replaced with the more standard militaristic cap, and truncheons, with guns. Feel free to use NYPD-model policemen on the London map; other than the label on their backs, it is more realistic * brothelpatron . Setite brothel The placeable Item rat_small and rat_small_wander are animated like creatures, of course, but they will also run from fights in their vicinity Links * http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/914408-vampire-the-masquerade-redemption/faqs/47700 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Lists Category:NPC Category:Storyline